The Firework's Apprentice
by daisygirl101
Summary: Bright lights flashed in the sky. I sat in awe, knowing that one day, just one day, I would be the one to launch those fireworks. Shadamy, minor Silvaze
1. Chapter 1

And I bring you… my next story! :D Woooo!

This one was thought up after playing too much Rocket Mania. Try it out if you haven't, it's free on Yahoo! Games.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Mommy! Mommy! I can see them again!" My eyes twinkled as bright colored explosions erupted in the sky. My smile grew with each new one that brought color to the sky. I heard my mother set down her dishes in the kitchen.

"I'm coming Amy! Silver, the fireworks are going on again!"

"I'll be there in a sec Blaze! Can't our little eight year old wait a minute?" I smiled pleadingly. My mother chuckled and picked me up. She opened the door and set me down on our front porch. I ran down the steps and stopped in awe.

Bright beautiful explosion glittered across the night. I plopped down right on our sidewalk that led to the front porch and gasped. I loved everything about fireworks. The loud popping sounds, the burnt smell afterwards, the different shapes, the unique colors, the way they brightened the night, just everything. A man who lived less than a couple blocks from us shot them off every Saturday night. His son, who was only a few years older then I was, always helped. I think he hopes to take over the show some day.

The man who launched the fireworks loved them with a passion. He claimed that he worked in a large firework industry many years ago, but the company hopelessly crashed and burned soon after. Since the man loved the fireworks so, he claimed everything that could not be sold any longer for his own. He brought them home and has launched a few off every Saturday night and every holiday since I was a toddler.

I remember the first time I saw them; I was only 3 years old. I leapt at the sound and scampered outside to investigate. That's when I saw the fireworks. Other kids my age cried and screamed, but not me, no sir. I was fascinated. What a dream it would be to grow up and launch those! To be in control and decide which shade of blue better went with the maroon fireworks, and if the hearts came before the star-shaped ones or vice versa; what a dream. From that night on I knew that someday, I wanted to run a fireworks show.

I sighed as the finale finally came. Golden shimmering lights blasted into the sky and I was mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes off them! My mommy sat beside me, and my daddy on the other side. They both smiled just as I did.

"Mommy, daddy, I wanna launch those someday!" My mother's smile slowly vanished, as did my dad's. They looked at one another, then me.

"You know, those people don't make any money. They are broke, and do not live well," my dad said. I frowned.

"But that man seems just fine!"

"He is very sick, Amy. The doctors do not know how much longer he will live. He has no money for medicine because he has no job and is too ill to get one," my mom told me. I looked down with great sadness.

"Does this mean no more firework shows?" My mom looked at my dad.

"We don't know sweetie. But that man is strong, I am sure he'll be ok," my mom said. I smiled.

"I hope so."

Bedtime came too soon, and I crawled into bed after goodnights from my parents. About an hour rolled by, and I tiptoed out of my room and into theirs. Mom and dad were both fast asleep. I went back into my room and changed into my jeans, my old black t-shirt, and my big puffy jacket. I put the hood over my head and slipped into my boots. I slowly crept out into the hallway and to the front door. I had to meet this man before he died!

I snuck onto the porch and took off in the direction they were launched every night. We lived in a more country setting, so there were fewer cars and fewer houses here. I ran down our dirt road onto the paved one. I looked at the many houses in front of me. _Hmm, Rouge lives there… Knuckles there… Sonic in that house… Ahah! _I ran to the one house that I'd never been to. I could see a shack in the backyard from the street.

Being as young as I was, I didn't know the laws about trespassing or stealing or anything. So I snuck up to the gate leading to the backyard and clicked it open. I walked into a concrete backyard, with a small pond in the corner and a small rock fountain to go with it. There were sliding glass doors that led into the small one-story house.

Standing in the middle of the backyard was the most glorious thing: the shack. I gasped and ran toward it. I swung the wooden door open and barged in. I was immediately hit in the face with a small rope-like chain, causing me to jump back. I then realized it was only the light switch, so I pulled the cord to better observe my surroundings. I looked around at all the different colored powders and tubes that sat on shelves on the walls. There were special tools hanging on one wall, along with piles of matches. There were also two pairs of goggles, two pairs of rubber gloves, and a few white lab coats hanging from some hooks on the back of the door. A locked safe was also in the back of the shack. I started walking toward it…

"What're you doing?" I yelped and spun around. I snatched a flashlight and turned it on with a shaky hand. I shined it on the person who scared me. The light came across his face and he put a gloved hand up instantly to block the bright light.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry! I just wanted to see the fireworks…" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where are you from kid?"

"Just a few blocks away. I wasn't gonna steal anything, I promise!" He chuckled.

"I believe you. I'm Shadow, by the way, Shadow the Hedgehog, and I'm the firework's apprentice." My eyes went wide.

"You mean you shoot those off every night?"

"Well I help. Sometimes I get to pick the colors and designs." I smiled in excitement.

"I'm Amy by the way! Amy Rose! And I wanna do what you do someday!" He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"And how old are you again?"

"Eight!"

"Right. I'm twelve. So maybe someday, when I take over the shop, you can be my apprentice. Sound good?" I nodded quickly. "Alright, now let's get you home. I'm sure your parents are worried." I yawned and nodded. He chuckled and squatted down next to me. "You want a ride home?"

"Yeah!"

"Hop on." I grabbed onto his shoulders as he piggybacked me out of the shack and onto the street. We walked down the dimly lit paths until we reached my house. "Is this where you live?" I yawned and nodded. "Ok, well I'll walk you to the porch and then you can go back inside." I nodded again. He set me down and I opened the door to my house.

"Bye Shadow! It was nice meeting you and seeing the firework shack." He smiled.

"Sure. Bye Amy."

And that would be the last time I would see him for years.

* * *

Soooo~ What does you think?

Continue? Yes or no?


	2. Chapter 2

And the saga continues…

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Trixie Vennet © Me

* * *

_Chapter 2_

I leaned on my porch railing and watched the colors in the sky. This is where you could find me every Saturday night since I was 3. I was 17 now, on my own. There was a large tragedy about a year ago involving the destruction of our town library, where both my parents worked. About lunchtime, a smoker had left his cigarette on the floor, and began a fire in an area few people wandered. By the time my parents knew what was going on, it was too late. The ceiling collapsed due to the flames, and they never made it out. The city had agreed to let me keep my place and even lowered the rates I'd been paying on it. They wanted me to stay in my small town, and I stayed for the fireworks.

Shadow's father had since passed away, a short time before my parents actually. Shadow had taken over the fireworks, but everyone, including Shadow himself, knew he could never do what his father did. I sighed again. I hadn't seen Shadow since I snuck into his backyard. He would be 21 now. I wondered if he still had those red eyes that sounded frightening but once you saw them you knew you were safe, or those red streaks in his quills, or how much he'd grown.

"Perhaps I should go see how he's doing. He probably doesn't even remember me." I went back inside my house and grabbed a coat and a pair of boots. I locked the door behind me and walked toward the shack where the show had just ended. Cries of applause and laughter filled the air after the mini show. I continued to walk along the sidewalks, watching families pack up their lawn chairs and coolers and head back inside to go to bed. I knocked on the front door, awaiting an answer. The door swung open.

"Well well well, if it isn't Miss Amy Rose. I was wondering when you would show up on my doorstep." Leaning on the doorframe in front of me was the most gorgeous hedgehog you'd ever see. His fur was still deep black, the red streaks now more prominent. He had the traditional white gloves on and the white shoes. His eyes were a welcoming ruby red color, and his smile made my heart melt. Well, there was my first in town crush.

"You've been waiting for me?"

"Course. I haven't forgotten that little girl that trespassed on my property 9 years ago." I smiled. "Lemme guess, you wanna see the fireworks?"

"Well I actually came over to see how you were doing, but since you offered…" He laughed. I felt my heart skip beats hearing his laugh; it was perfect.

"Sure. C'mon in." He stepped out of the way and let me in. I stepped into his quaint home. "As long as you don't mind being the only guest, you're welcome to stay for a bit."

"Shadow! Who's at the door?!"

"Come here Trixie!" A mint green hedgehog with sandy blonde hair walked out. She had purple eyes and bright pink lipstick. I knew her; Trixie… Trixie Vinnet. She was in my psych class. "You know Trixie, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we go to school together. You're a senior too, right?" She looked me over.

"Yeah, but I don't recognize you." I wasn't surprised. Trixie was your typical high school drama queen bitch.

"I'm Amy Rose. We take Psychology together I believe."

"Ohhh, that Amy Rose. Why are you here?" I bit my lip. Shadow jumped in.

"Relax babe. She's just a friend visiting." Babe? Did he just call her babe?

"Whatever. Get back to me when you're done with her. I'll be waiting in your bedroom…" She winked before walking off. I shivered. That girl gave me the chills… Shadow chuckled.

"I just love that girl. Sometimes she's a handful, but she's the best." My heart just cracked in two. Well there went that chance…

"How long have you two been dating?"

"About a year I suppose. We got together right after my dad passed." I nodded. "Now, back to the fireworks. It's kinda nice to have you around though; Trixie isn't into this thing." We walked out to the famous shed together as he unlocked the door. The door creaked open and he pulled the light chain. The shack looked the exact same way it did all those years ago. I smiled and looked around.

"Everything you do… it's just amazing. It's such a shame you don't have a bigger audience." He looked me over for a minute.

"Is this your passion?" I blinked for a minute.

"What?"

"Is this your passion?" I looked around the shack again.

"I suppose so, sure."

"Would you like to learn?" I whirled around immediately, grinning more than ever.

"Will you really teach me?!" He laughed again.

"Sure. Get good enough and I'll make you the apprentice around here, since Trixie doesn't care about it." I squealed with delight. I ran and threw my arms around him. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"Ahem." I looked up to see Trixie standing there, looking pissed. "Someone wanna tell me what's going on here?"

"I, um, I…" I couldn't find the right words.

"I offered to teach Amy how to launch and build fireworks and she said she'd like to learn." Trixie's mood didn't change.

"Whatever. We're talking inside, right now. As for you, Amy, I suggest you just go home." I opened my mouth to talk, but stopped myself before walking out the side gate and toward home. I unlocked my door, got ready for bed, and crashed.

Monday afternoon rolled around finally. I said goodbye to Rouge and Cream, my best friends, and started walking home. Suddenly, a convertible car pulled up next to me. In it was Sonic Hedgehog, Shadow's younger cousin, Sonic's bitchy girlfriend, Sally Acorn, and non other that Queen Bitch herself, Trixie Vinnet.

"Hey Amy, thought maybe you wanted a ride home?" Sonic said as Sally drove the car. I ignored them and kept walking. They suddenly swerved the car right in front of me, making me jump back and fall. Sonic hopped out of the car. He grabbed me by the throat and held me up. "I heard you were chatting up my cousin yesterday. I hope you know that he's dating my girlfriend's best friend, and I don't think any of us appreciate you just working your way into his life, firework freak." He dropped me on the ground with a thud and kicked me in the gut. I coughed and wheezed for air. He went to deal another punch but missed when I rolled out of the way.

_I won't make it home before they catch me with their car… I need someone that lives close… _

The light bulb clicked on in my head. As the girls in the car were cheering him on, I dodged another punch and got to my feet. I ran. I ran and I ran and I ran as fast as my track and field legs could carry me. I heard the car engine rumble to life and skid marks on the pavement. I was running out of breath, but I wasn't going to stop now.

"My boyfriend doesn't care about you! Just go home!" Trixie yelled. I kept running.

"Slow down firework freak! We just wanna talk!" I ignored Sonic too. I was almost at the driveway.

"He's not even home genius! Just go join your parents and die in a hole!" Trixie yelled again. I didn't care what she said. I burst through the front door and looked around quickly. Nowhere to hide…

Trixie, Sonic and Sally barged in right behind me, laughing away. I backed up slowly.

"See? You ran here for nothing. He's not even home," Trixie taunted. I backed up until I hit something fluffy.

"That's enough." I turned around to face Shadow. Trixie's mood suddenly shifted. Sally and Sonic stepped back.

"Wait! You don't get it! She tried to beat me up when I was walking with sally because she wants you for her own! I tried to stop her and guide her here to get you! Sally called Sonic for help and-"

"Stop! Just stop. I'll deal with you later, but for now get the hell out of my house." Trixie, Sally and Sonic all slumped out the door and sped away in their convertible car. I turned back to Shadow.

"I know we don't know each other very well, but I wanna say thank you," I replied. He glanced me over.

"You're welcome. You don't look severely hurt, which is good. But you looked pretty scraped up; lemme help." I took slow steps over to the kitchen. Shadow sighed and looked to me again. I limped over. "Just stop where you are." I stopped moving and gave him a questioning look. He came over and picked me up, carrying me over to the kitchen counter before setting me down. "I can't believe Trixie would be involved in something like this. Sure, she can be a bitch, but she can usually keep that on a more humane level. Lemme grab my first aid kit." Shadow wandered off down the hall.

Our partner relationship hadn't started so badly I guess. After all, this might be something to bond over. Maybe it'll even lead to Trixie and Shadow breaking up…

"Ok, I just wanna clean the blood off your fur. The rest of the cuts and bruises I can't do much for except some pain killers, sorry."

"No no no, don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm just the stranger who burst into your house."

"I wouldn't call you a stranger."

"Then what would you call me?"

"A friend," he answered. I smiled and my cheeks darkened ever so slightly. He took a wet washcloth and washed the bloodstains off my back and handed me some painkillers. "Sorry there isn't more I can do. I wish there was." He suddenly smiled and got an idea. "Can you walk ok?" I hopped down from the counter and clumsily stood up.

"I think so."

"Come with me then." We walked together out to the shack. He unlocked it and turned the lights on. Shadow walked to the safe in the corner and dialed in the combo. Inside was a smallish laptop computer, which he pulled out and turned on. "I wanna show you this." He pulled up a program onto his computer that looked extremely complex, with a color wheel on one part of the screen and a timer on the other and various lists, numbers, and codes everywhere. "Shortly before my dad passed away, we finally got the money to purchase the computer program for the fireworks. Problem is, I haven't gotten a chance to really mess around with it. Perhaps you'd like to sit down with me and figure this out…?" I smiled widely.

"Would I ever!"

"Great; let's go back inside." We walked back into his house. "Internet service works best in my room. Hey, I'm not distracting you from anything you had planned, right?" Shadow turned to look at me while he continued down the hall. I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm all yours boss," I replied. This made him chuckle.

"Sounds good my apprentice." My heart skipped a beat. Just hearing that made me excited. We plopped down on his bed and got to work, discovering the things we were going to be able to accomplish with the new software.

Hours passed, and I decided that I needed to head home. I began to walk home when Shadow stopped me in the driveway.

"Rose! Lemme grab your number real quick." I smiled and turned to him before writing my phone number on his hand. This was going even better than I'd hoped.

* * *

I have now forced myself into doing longer chapters!

All the positive feedback was amazing! :D Please keep it up~


	3. Chapter 3

Flames. No one appreciates them. No one wants them.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Trixie Vinnet © Me

A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes © Disney

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The week rolled by slowly. I felt as if I was counting the hours until Saturday night arrived. But finally, the clock in my house chimed 5 times for five o'clock, and my calendar read _Saturday._ I dressed in work jeans and an old t-shirt. I flung my hair up into a ponytail and threw on some work boots. I grabbed my purse and walked over to Shadow's house.

_Shadow's P.O.V._

"Trixie, I'm serious," I told her. Her smile faded.

"You really are mad this time?"

"Yes."

"But that Amy girl meant nothing to you before! And suddenly she can just show up in your life and be the most amazing thing ever?!"

"Trixie, I never said that Amy replaced you. She has a passion for fireworks, and I do too, and she wants to learn more, so I told her I would teach her. We've been friends for years Trix, I just never thought you'd react this way," I replied. She scowled.

"I'm not stupid, Shadow. I know you like her. You told me off after I tried to deal with her."

"What you did was uncalled for Trixie. Amy never tried to take me from you. She's a friend."

"See? You even stick up for her, even better than you did for me!"

"Trixie-"

"No! Stop Shadow. I think this is it." I stepped back with worry.

"What?"

"I think we need to see other people Shadow," she concluded. I didn't know how to react. Upset and cry? Angry and argue? Smile because now you've got Amy- wait, what?

"But, why Trix?"

"Don't call me that. Shadow, we've just lost our spark, and I think it's time we move on, especially with me graduating soon and you and your fireworks."

"What the hell, Trixie?! You're dumping me because of your paranoid feelings and jealousy for Amy?! I've seen the girl maybe 3 times! Trix, I love you…"

"No Shadow. We're done." And with that, she walked out the front door and out of my life. I growled and grabbed the handgun that rested on a high shelf in my entryway. I grabbed my headphones and goggles and set out for the target I set up outside. Making sure the gun was loaded, I fired away.

And I missed. So I shot again, and I missed again, watching the bullets go into the safety glass behind the target. I growled in frustration. Shot, miss, shot, miss, shot, miss…

"Shadow!" I barely heard the voice with my headphones on. I ripped the headphones off my head and whirled around.

"What the hell do you want?!" That's when I realized whom I was yelling at. "Ames, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I'm just…frustrated." She cowered down again, as if waiting for me to take a swing at her. I could suddenly see that little girl I met in her; shy, quiet, reserved, but curious. I set the gun down after unloading it. I took off my headphones and goggles and set them down too. I embraced her. "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok Shadow. What's wrong?" I sighed. Should I tell her?

"Just some trouble with Trixie. That's all." She titled her head.

"Trouble?" she asked. Damn her curiosity. I ran my gloved hands through my quills.

"Yeah. We, um, we've decided to take a break." She looked surprised.

"She dumped you, huh? And it's all my fault."

"No it's not Ames. This isn't your fault, not at all. It's mine. I'm the one who screwed things up, not you. But yes, she did dump me."

"You didn't deserve that Shadow." I smiled at Amy.

"Thank you Rose. Now, let's get you suited up and I'll show you the ropes. Show starts at 8 tonight." I took her out to the firework shed. Unlocking the door, I grabbed a pair of goggles and a coat. I held the coat out for her to put on, which she did with a smile. I then handed her the pair of goggles, which she set on her head. I slipped on my coat and my goggles onto my head before unlocking the safe and pulling the computer out. "So, do you still think we should try and use this stuff tonight? Or take another week to learn about it?" She smiled widely.

"You're the boss, Shadow. Do whatever you think will look the best." I smirked back before beginning to set everything up. Over the next two hours, the two of us learned how to set everything up and where to place everything. I occasionally would ask Rose her opinion on which color she liked better or which patter would fit best, and she was always happy to answer. I could tell this was her passion. If she stuck with me long enough, she'd make a great partner someday. She hummed a pretty tune as she continued to place the fuses and fireworks. The song, I knew that song…

"What song is that?"

"Hmmm?" I stood and walked over to her.

"What song were you humming?" She smiled.

"It's my favorite, a Disney classic, A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes," Amy answered.

"Do you sing?" She looked a bit taken back by the question.

"What?"

"Do you sing?" She thought carefully for a minute before answering my question.

"Without any talent and alone, sure. For a crowd, no way," she waved her hands about as she answered. I grinned.

"Will you sing that song for me?" I asked. Her voice was sweet to me. It had a comforting effect.

"Oh, I, um, I don't know all the words, and I've never sang in front of anyone before."

"Please?" The bells chimed 8, interrupting my question. Amy looked relieved. "Showtime," I said with a smirk. She began to walk back over to the computer before I stopped her. "Ah ah ah, I want you to learn how to shoot off a traditional firework first, then we can use the computer." She bit her lip.

"Are you sure Shadow? I could drop the match and light the entire place on fire, and explode everything, and then-"

"Rose, you'll be fine. Here, let me help." I grabbed a spare firework out of the shed and placed it correctly. We both put the goggles and gloves on. Then I handed her a pair of headphones to protect her ears that she placed around her neck. I did the same. "Now, when you light this firework, put the headphones on and get behind the cement wall next to the shed. That'll protect you from harm." Her face flushed.

"Are you saying that these things could blow me to pieces? Just one?"

"Yes, but you'll be just fine. I'm right here. I'll protect you," I said, giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled weakly in return. "Here, take this match and just light the end of the fuse. Blow the match out, drop it, and get behind the wall with your headphones on, ok?" She nervously laughed. I lit the match and carefully handed it to her. With shaky breath, Amy took it and slowly knelt next to the firework. I knelt behind her with my arms around her waist to guide her hand. I kept my hand around her wrist and guided her to the fuse. The fuse suddenly sparked to life. She blew out the match, put her headphones on, and ran with me to the wall. We both peaked over it and watched the fuse run out.

I looked over at Amy. She watched the pyrotechnic piece with awe. I smiled at her. _She is very beautiful, Shadow… _whoa whoa whoa, just got out of a relationship; don't need another right now, thank you very much.

The fuse ran out, and the firework shot off into the sky, disappearing from sight. Within a few seconds, a bright burst of colored chemicals exploded in the sky, and I could hear the roars of the neighbors as they cheered for the opening of the weekly performance. Amy smiled at me. I read her lips since she still had the headphones on.

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing!" I nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the computer.

"Let's do this," I said with a smirk. In an instant, more bright lights took their place in the sky with loud crackles and pops. Many oooohed and ahhhed at the display, so I knew the crowd was pleased with the new software. This made me smile again, as I let Amy launch a few from the computer too. She still watched the colors above with a huge grin. Then came the finale. One firework of each color and design ignited the sky as tons of people cheered. Once the sky was finally clear again, cries of joy could be heard from the streets. I smiled at Amy as I took my headphones off. She threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh my gosh Shadow, that was amazing! How I lit that firework, and how you created that show, and how each one looks a little different…" She carried on. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and let her bury her head in my neck. She laughed with joy.

"Did you have fun?"

"Fun? Are you kidding me? That was the best time of my life!"

"Good, then I can count on you being here next week?"

"Yes!"

"And the week after that?"

"Yes!"

"And after that?"

"Every Saturday until your firework shed runs dry Shadow!" She replied joyfully. I'd never seen a girl so happy with something I'd done before, not even Trixie… Amy suddenly realized she was still hanging on me and backed off quickly. Even in the dark I could still see her blush. "I guess I should get going, huh?"

"No hurry Rose. You may stay as long as you like."

"Shadow? What do you consider me?" I heard her voice ask. I hung up my coat and goggles, but couldn't quite take the gloves off yet.

"I can answer that question once I finish up. I have to go out in the field and make sure no lose fumes could light anything up. Care to join me?" She nodded. "Here, gimme your hand. There's potholes out in the field and I don't want my apprentice to twist an ankle on her first night." She grabbed my hand and I walked her through the gate and into the field. "We're looking for anything that gives off any kind of glow, ok?"

"Ok Shadow." I felt her grip my hand tighter. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I just don't wanna fall in a hole," she replied, quietly chuckling. I knew she wasn't terrified. I could hear the laughter behind her voice. I entwined our fingers and continued to lead her out into the field. An hour went by and we hadn't found any fuses, so we decided to head back. "Gosh my feet are killing me. How can you do this by yourself all the time?" Amy asked. I stopped her and crouched down in front of her, facing away from her.

"Grab on."

"Are you sure? I weigh more than you think."

"You're a stick, Amy. Grab on." I felt her arms go around my neck and she started to straddle my back. I stood up with her on my back and carried her back to the house.

"Isn't this kinda backwards? Aren't you the boss here?"

"What, just because I'm the boss doesn't mean I can't be a gentlemen too?" I heard her chuckle lightly.

"Well played, Shadow. Well played." I continued out the back gate and onto the street. "Uh, Shadow? Where are you going?"

"No gorgeous young hedgehog should walk these streets alone in the dark. I'm carrying you home."

"Shadow! You don't have to do that!"

"But I'm going to anyway. Funny how that works," I replied. "Besides, you only live like a block away. See, I can see your house from here." She sighed and hung on tighter. Was I starting to get feelings for this girl? Already?

I set her down on her front porch and turned to face her.

"Thank you for letting me participate Shadow. I had a nice time." I smiled.

"You're welcome. I'll see you next Saturday Rose."

"Goodnight Shadow."

"Night Rose." And with that, she stepped into her house and wandered off to sleep.

* * *

I literally just planned the whole story out in my head while typing this chapter. Why can't that happen for every story?!


	4. Chapter 4

So this is moving along at a snail's pace…

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Trixie Vinnet © Me

A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes © Disney

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Amy's P.O.V._

It was Saturday again, and I was waiting for the clock to chime five. I gobbled down a bowl of cereal since I was too lazy to cook tonight.

Word got around quickly that I had become Shadow's apprentice. Some gave me funny looks, some asked why I would do such a thing, some even went as far as to ask when we started dating and when we hooked up. I chose to ignore those questions.

Trixie hadn't spoke to me since her and Shadow broke up. I would catch her occasional glare my way, or sometimes she'd shove past me in the hallways. She liked to glare me down, whisper something to the person sitting next to her, and then they'd laugh quietly in my direction. I ignored them too. All I needed were my best friends, Rouge and Cream, and I could make it just fine. They never left my side, no matter what.

As I slipped my last boot on, the clock finally chimed five. I smiled and raced out to the door to see Shadow. Shadow was that cute guy that everyone had a crush on because he was an all around great guy. Cute, funny, sweet, smart, he's just everything in one hedgehog. Hence the reason I had fallen head over heels in love with him. But would I expect Shadow to see me the way I see him? Of course not. We're partners, not even! I'm his apprentice, and that's all I'll ever be. I slipped in the back gate to meet Shadow at the firework shed, still humming that same tune from yesterday. I shivered because of the cold. The weather had definitely gotten colder over the week, and was expected to be even colder next week.

When I walked into the backyard, everything was already set up. Shadow was nowhere to be found. I yanked on the shed door, locked. It was Saturday, right? I suddenly felt two black warm arms around my waist.

"Boo."

"Shadow, what's going on here?" I turned around in his arms as our noses were almost touching. His hands rested firmly on my waist. I gulped.

"Nothing Rose. It's cold out, and I knew it was going to be cold, so everything is already set up. It was set up when it was a bit warmer outside," he answered. Neither of us wanted to move. We were keeping one another warm. "I heard you humming again." His forehead was now pressed against mine. "When will you sing? What do I have to do?" I was breathless. My mouth just hung open.

"Uhhh…"

"I want to hear proof that you really are one of the best singers at the high school. I've heard that rumor so many times, but never gotten a chance to hear you sing." We still stood pressed together. My hands were on his chest; his hands clung tightly to my waist.

"I don't know Shadow…"

"Please Rose?" I bit my lip.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes, When you're fast asleep…" He smiled widely and brought my hands to hang around his neck.

"In dreams you lose your heartaches, Whatever you wish for, you keep…" His hands returned to my waist as I continued to sing.

"Dance with me, Rose." Without any objection, I began to sway with his movements.

"Have faith in your dreams and someday, Your rainbow will come smiling through…" I laid my head on his chest as he hugged me even tighter.

"No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true."

"They were right. You have a beautiful voice, Miss Rose." I smiled in return.

"Thank you Shadow." He dropped his hands from my waist, much to my dismay. I stepped back.

"Let's get inside. It's getting cold out here." I began to walk toward the patio door and Shadow wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me inside. The two of us plopped down on the couch and he turned on the TV. "Can I get you anything to drink? Eat?"

"No thank you," I replied politely. Shadow channel surfed before finally deciding on some racing show. I yawned.

"Tired much? Or just bored?" _Bored?! Sitting next to the cutest hedgehog to was the Earth?!_

"Tired."

"You have time for a nap." I drummed my chin in thought. Maybe I should… "Go ahead. Lay down." I began to lay my head on the opposite end of the couch and my feet just off of shadows lap. I kinda figured he wouldn't want those near him, so I tried pulling my knees up to give him some space. "That's not exactly what I had in mind…" My head popped up to question him. "You can lay the other way. You'd probably be more comfortable that way." I reddened before flipping myself over and turning the other way. My head rested comfortably in Shadow's lap and my feet hung over the end of the couch. Shadow continued to watch TV as I began to drift off into a peaceful dream…

"Oh Amy! Where are you~?" Where was I? What as going on? My breathing grew more rapid and heavier as I felt the voice's presence come closer. "You can't run forever! I'm gonna find you, and you'll be sorry when I do…" Was I in a closet? I think I'm on the school campus. Is that… is that Trixie? "No one steals Shadow from me and gets away with it…" Holy crap! She's hunting me down!

"She's not in the cafeteria," said a male voice. I think it was Sonic.

"Or the gym." That was definitely Sally.

"No, she's in here. I know it." Yep, that was Trixie. I shuddered as footsteps grew louder… "Shhh, guys, come 'ere…" I squeezed my eyes shut as I leaned against the closet door. Suddenly, the door gave way, it swung open and I fell back.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled as I fell off the couch.

"Whoa, Rose, cool it. Are you ok? You sounded like you were having a nightmare." I laid on the floor as he hovered over me. I continued breathing heavily until I could comprehend what just occurred. A nightmare? Was that all it was?

"Uh, yeah, I'm ok," I replied, trying to pretend I didn't just fall off the couch in front of my crush and firework boss. He didn't look convinced.

"Can I say something?" I nodded. "I'm not just your firework boss." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't treat me like your boss. I don't want us to be strictly business friends. I wanna be friends outside of this too." I smiled in return.

"Sounds good to me Shadow." He nodded.

"Good. I'd actually like to get to you know you a bit better, Miss Rose," he said as I sat back on the couch. I nodded.

"Ask away."

"What's your biggest pet peeve?' I thought for a minute.

"Jealous people. They drive me crazy."

"Well you can't please everybody, right?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, true." I debated my next question before I asked it without thinking. "What do you look for in girl?" I bit my lip the minute the question left my mouth. He chuckled.

"She has to be sweet, someone who is going to love me for me. Someone who isn't as paranoid as Trixie, but still cares. She'd be beautiful, and her laugh would sound like music. Her eyes would be somewhere I could get lost in, and she would be someone I could trust, someone who could come over and play video games and just have a great time with." I nodded slowly. That description was far from what I was. "How bout you? What do you look for in a guy?"

"Someone who is going to be my best friend always. He has to be funny, trustworthy, and someone I can always count on. Being cute isn't a requirement, but it would be a bonus. He'd be a sweetheart, but not completely weak. He would have my back no matter what." Shadow nodded.

"He sounds special."

"He is," I replied without looking.

"You say this person really exists?" I nodded.

"Yeah, he just won't ever notice me and I know it," I said quietly. He wrapped an arm around me.

"You don't know that."

"I do. Trust me, I've known him for years and he still hasn't noticed me in that way."

"Do you talk to him often?" I shrugged.

"I have his number, and we sometimes talk, but he doesn't go to this high school, so I don't have much interaction with him," I said. "How bout you? Does that girl exist?"

"I believe she does. But I don't know if she'd ever want me; I think she has her eyes on someone else anyway." I jumped excitedly.

"What's her name?"

"Not saying."

"Does she go to the high school?" He grinned.

"She does."

"What does she look like? I bet I know her! Maybe I could help! Oh please tell me Shadow!"

"Her name is like honey; it rolls off of my tongue leaving a sweet flavor. She's amazing. It's a shame I didn't know her very well before I met Trixie or I would've skipped out on Trixie entirely."

"Oh Shadow, she sounds amazing. I'm sure she would be yours," I said, sighing. He chuckled.

"I doubt that Rose." I opened my mouth to reply, but the clock chime interrupted me. It rang out eight proud bells. "Showtime. C'mon apprentice," Shadow said, standing up off the couch and heading to the backyard. I followed him closely. We suited up and moved any last things around. Shadow handed me a matchbox. "Go for it. I bet you can do it on your own." I grinned weakly and took the box. I slipped one out as I walked to the firework. Shadow watched me with a close eye.

I struck the match and ignited the small stick of wood. I slowly crept closer to the firework before having a flashback…

_The building burned quickly…_

I closed my eyes tightly and hissed.

_"Mom?! Dad?! Where are you?!"_

I ignored it and kept going.

_Burnt books fell from the shelves._

I bit my lip.

_"Amy! Get out now!" I never saw them again…_

My eyes widened and I gasped. I felt two arms around my waist again. Shadow.

"Breathe. It's gonna be ok." He once again guided my hand toward the fuse. It sparked and I didn't react. "Rose! Get back here!" Shadow grabbed my waist and pulled me behind the wall as the rocket shot off into the sky. He grabbed the computer and began to run the show. Now all we had to do was watch, since it was all automatic now. "Hey, are you ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah." He grinned and slipped his fingers into mine.

"Don't treat me like your boss."

"The flame reminded me of the library fire…" He squeezed my hand before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his neck because I felt safe. We sat and watched the fireworks.

"You should've told me. I wouldn't have made you do that."

"No it's ok. I should learn if I ever want to run a firework show of my own." Shadow looked a bit taken back by this.

"You wanna leave this place?" I nodded.

"One day, I might." He nodded in return.

"Well, I better go look for the fuses in the field now. Don't worry about looking; I'll handle it tonight. You should get home though. The finale is going off," he said getting up. I could tell my words had a strong effect on him. Did he want me to… to stay instead?

I let the question run through my head as I walked home alone that night. Maybe being on my own wasn't such a good idea after all…

* * *

Yeah, so that plot I planned out last chapter? I think I just destroyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Dang, this story is already more than halfway over…

What's next you ask? I've already got it figured out.

Just started my Beta Profile ^.^ I do just about everything haha

My apologies on the delay. My life has been SUPER busy between working two jobs and being with my friends and other conflicts.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Amy's P.O.V._

Show numbers 3, 4, and 5 passed by. The weather was getting colder at night, and sometimes it rained during the days. This Saturday it really looked like it was going to rain later into the night. But nevertheless, I still got ready to go over and run the show with Shadow.

Shadow. Things had been different between us since I mentioned possibly leaving one day. He was a bit quieter, and almost a bit colder towards me. I still deeply adored him, and he still hadn't gone after that girl he talked about yet. He will soon though. I know it. My time is running short.

I slipped on my boots and grabbed a light jacket to pull over my tank top. I didn't feel like changing, and it always seemed to rain in the day here, no matter what the weather people said. I headed out and locked the door behind me as I turned and started to walk to Shadow's house.

While walking, I noticed the giant weeping willow tree that sat by the pond at the local park. I couldn't resist the urge to sit under it a while. I had time. I plopped down under the tree and sighed. Rain now poured down on me through the branches of the willow. I rested my head into my lap and sighed again. I had it bad for Shadow, and it was only getting worse. The rain continued to soak my clothes and quills. I let my mind wander for a little longer until I realized that time went by quickly. I stood and finished the walk to Shadow's house.

I slipped in the back gate once again and saw that nothing had been set up yet. Shadow wasn't even out here, which was really weird for him. Usually he was always on top of things and on time.

"Well good evening," I heard behind me. Turning around I could see it was Shadow.

"Hi," I squeaked out. "Are we gonna set up?"

"We can, but…"

"But what?" I asked. He stretched his hand out to me.

"Give me your hand." I did as I was told and he took my wrist and had my palm facing up. "Feel those?" Drops of water hit my palm lightly. "That's called rain. And rain puts out fireworks. So there will be no fireworks tonight."

"Oh…" His eyes scanned me up and down.

"You are not dressed for this weather, Miss Rose." I shrugged.

"I'm warm. Don't worry about me. I probably should head back anyway."

"Stay." My head shot up.

"What?"

"Stay a while. You look rather cold; this weather is taking its toll on you," he said, extending a hand to me. I sneezed before I could reply. He chuckled and took my hand, leading me inside. "Stand here for a minute. You're soaked to the bone." I shivered and nodded. Shadow ran down the hall. I shivered some more. Guess the rain was a lot colder than I thought it was….

Shadow came back with a towel and hung in on the couch nearby.

"Shrug that jacket off, and the shoes too." I sighed before taking the soaked garment off along with my boots. My clothes were still dripping. Shadow turned back to me and bit his lip. "How comfortable are you in someone else's clothes?" I gave a confused look at the question.

"Depends on whose clothes I guess?"

"What about mine? The top and jeans are soaked, and jeans don't dry quickly. I have a shirt you could throw on and probably a smaller pair of sweats or something. Cause you can't be in that all night long. You'll freeze." I shrugged indifferently. He sighed and walked off. I reached for the towel and wrapped it around my shoulders as I continued to shiver. He came back with a shirt and a pair of sweats. "Here, go put these on. The bathroom is down the hall." I nodded and took the clothes from him. I dragged the towel down the hall and walked into the bathroom.

I stripped the soaked tank top off of my cold frame. Then I unbuttoned the jeans I had on. After taking those off, I wrapped the towel around me once more to dry off a bit more. I slipped into the shirt and sweats. I decided I'd deal with my quills elsewhere. I hung the wet clothes in the shower to dry and walked back into the living room. The TV was on the weather channel. Shadow was watching it until he saw me. I was handed a mug full of a warm liquid.

"Drink. It's hot tea. It'll warm you up." I nodded and slurped down the beverage. The tea was comforting, and he was right. It did warm me up. "Why don't you have a seat on the couch?" I listened and sat down against the comfy couch. Shadow sat down next to me. "Turn sideways."

"Sideways?"

"Yeah. Sit facing away from me." I gave him a weird look before turning myself away from him. Before I realized it, I was sitting in his lap, and he took a brush to my quills.

"Shadow, you don't have to…"

"Shhh. There's something on your mind Rose. I can tell it's bothering you and it's affecting your health. Just let me take care of you." I responded by being quiet. The thing that was bugging me the most was going to try and stop something from bugging me. Great. "Can I ask what it is?"

"What what is?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing's on my mind."

"There is something Rose. And it's bugging you. I can tell by the way you act," Shadow stated. I sighed.

"Don't worry about it Shadow. They're my problems, not yours. There's no need to get you tangled up in them."

"Please," he whispered in ear. I sighed again.

"Shadow, I said drop it." He stopped replying after that. I let him finish with my quills before he set the brush down. I turned and nodded a thank you. Shadow smiled in return.

"Rose, I-"

"AND TONIGHT'S WEATHER FORCAST," the TV yelled. He stopped talking and turned to the TV. "We have no idea where this rainstorm came from, but it sure isn't leaving anytime soon. We advise everyone to stay indoors. We are seeing signs of a possible thunderstorm and minor flashflood warnings. Again, bundle up and stay indoors."

"Well great. Now I have to get home in a thunderstorm."

"Rose, you aren't going home." I whirled around and the crimson and black hedgehog.

"What?"

"You aren't going home. Not tonight."

"But I need to get home!"

"Not tonight you don't. I am not going to let you set foot outside this house until this storm is over."

"Shadow, I'll be fine."

"Rose-"

"Look, it's only a couple blocks!"

"Rose, you-"

"It's just water! It'll dry!"

"Rose!" Shadow yelled. I stopped talking. "I am not going to risk your health anymore than what's already been done! You will stay here tonight. You can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"But, Shadow-"

"No buts. I care about you too much to watch you suffer." My eyes widened a bit. Shadow? He cared about me?

"Thank you. I'll sleep on the couch though. I am the uninvited guest after all." Shadow shook his head.

"No. I'll take the couch. I can sleep out here just fine." I bit my lip.

"Thank you," I quietly muttered. He nodded.

"Just go down the hall, it's the last room." I nodded and started off, but stopped myself and walked back over to Shadow.

"Goodnight Shadow."

"Goodnight Rose." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered before heading off to bed. He smiled in return and nodded.

I walked down the hall into Shadow's room. It was simple. Cream walls with a dresser, a TV hanging on one wall, a queen sized bed with red covers, and a nightstand. I walked over to the bed and climbed in. I pulled all the covers up and snuggled in.

But even with all the covers I was still cold. I curled into a ball and tried to warm up, but to no avail. I tossed and turned for what felt like hours. I couldn't sleep. The thunder roared louder, sending chills down my spine. A bolt of lightning suddenly illuminated the room. I shuddered again.

"Can't sleep?" I gasped at the sudden voice. I looked over at the doorframe.

"Shadow?"

"Yes Rose?"

"You couldn't sleep either?"

"No. But why are you still up?"

"Oh, you'd laugh if I told you." He walked over and sat on the bed by me.

"Tell me," he said. I sighed.

"Even under all these blankets, I'm still cold. And thunderstorms keep me awake," I confessed.

"You love fireworks, but not thunderstorms, huh?" I chuckled sheepishly.

"Heh, yeah…" He entwined our fingers.

"Come with me." I hopped out of bed with him. He led me over to the sliding glass doors in the room and placed me in front of them. Shadow stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My back was pressed against his chest.

"Shadow, what are you-"

"Just watch." Thunder rolled and lightning flashed, making me wince back a bit. "Hey, it's ok. I'm right here. See? Nothing to fear."

"Easy for you to say. Can I go back to bed now? I don't particularly like standing in front of this door." He chuckled and let me go.

"I suppose so." I walked back over to the bed and climbed back in. He pulled up the covers for me. I snuggled back into bed. "Still cold?" I sheepishly grinned.

"Yeah…" He sighed and walked around to the other side of the bed. Shadow climbed in with me.

"Come here." I scooted towards him. He wrapped arms around my waist and placed his head atop mine. I snuggled into his neck as he pulled me even closer. "Comfy?"

"Yes."

"Warmer?"

"Much," I said with a content sigh. I fell asleep in Shadow's arms that night, and there wasn't anywhere else I'd rather be.

* * *

Just a little fluff for all you fluffy people out there ^.^ Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry! My wifi has been down for days! I have dearly missed it.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Amy's P.O.V._

I woke up to sun streaming through the window. I wasn't in my own room. Where was I? What happened? Am I… cuddling with someone? Sure enough, I opened my eyes fully to see Shadow's puffy white fur patch. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. Am I dreaming?

Nope. Shadow begins to stir too. He reached his arms past me and stretched with a yawn. He blinked his eyes a few times until he focused on me. Even after realizing I was there, he still held me tight.

"Good morning Rose. Did you sleep well?" I gaped before answering. It finally hit me what happened last night. I fell asleep in Shadow's arms.

"Very well. You?"

"Pretty well. There was this annoying teenage female snoring all night though." I punched his arm playfully.

"I did not! You lie!" He chuckled and accepted my sissy punch.

"Don't worry, it was a cute snore."

"Oh har har, aren't you adorable," I joked back.

"I know I am. Thanks for stating the obvious," he returned. I sat up as we untangled ourselves from one another. I took the pillow next to me and swung it at his face. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For being such a stuck up smartass!" I said while laughing. He smirked and pinned me down on my back. His hips hovered above mine, with one leg on either side of me. Shadow had one hand on each of my wrists, pinning me down to the bed. We both chuckled lightly and smiled. He looked absolutely gorgeous right now. All he had on were his loose shorts and a chain necklace with a red pendant hanging from it. He was well built and his quills were slightly messed up. Shadow was definitely someone I could get used to waking up next to.

We continued to stare at one another, lost in each other's eyes. Neither of us moved. Shadow lightened his grip on my wrists ever so slightly. Our breathing pattern matched up perfectly. We got closer and closer until I could feel his breath on my cheeks as they darkened ever so slightly. My heart sped up. I lifted my head ever so slightly and met him halfway. Our lips met slowly and softly. Our eyes slipped shut as he began to lick at my lips. I obliged and let him inside my mouth. He licked all of my teeth slowly and I returned the favor. We went back to kissing until he stopped and placed a kiss on my cheek before moving down to work on my neck. Shadow continued to place butterfly kisses on my neck as I sighed. We broke off and stared at each other for the longest time before I managed a grin. Shadow smirked and chuckled. I began to laugh. Shadow laughed harder and rolled off of me. We continued to laugh for what felt like hours until we both stopped and smiled. Shadow hopped off the bed and threw on a shirt.

"C'mon, we should get you home Rose." I nodded and got up too. I quickly fixed my quills as best I could in the mirror. I gave an exasperated sigh at the mirror. Shadow came behind me and wrapped arms around my waist. "You're only walking home with me Rose. It's not like you're going to the ball or on a date or something." I glared at him in the mirror.

"Not helping Shadow. And my name is Amy."

"Well there's no need to fix your quills. You always look beautiful to me, silly little Rose." He pecked my cheek and let me go. I smirked and brought my hand up to touch the spot his lips just touched. I smiled again before running off to grab my clothes and change.

_Shadow's P.O.V._

Wow. What the hell just happened right? Did I really just make out with Rose? Amy Rose? What?

I mean, she is absolutely beautiful, and she has a perfect personality, BUT I'M HER BOSS. Isn't there a law against that?

Of course, I did admire the way she tasted. She was bittersweet, almost like a combination of strawberries and vanilla. I licked my lips again while I walked down the hall to grab my shoes.

Rose soon enough came tumbling down the hall, trying to put her other shoe on whilst hopping down the hall. I raised an eyebrow at her. Women and their need to take 6 years to get ready…

"What are you looking at?" She piped up, not even bothering to look up at me. That shoe had all her attention.

"You," I replied casually.

"Why?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"No, you aren't. It's illegal," Rose said while cracking a small smile. She sighed and finally gave up on standing and putting her shoes on. She plopped down onto the couch and continued with her shoe.

"I wonder…"

"What?" She looked at me curiously as I continued to smirk at her, lost in thought. "What? Is there something on my face?" I chuckled.

"No, not at all Rose. Never mind," I said with a wave of my hand.

"Shadow! Tell me!" She whined.

"Oh, I was just going to ask how badly of a crime staring is."

"It's a felony Shadow. Stare too long and you'll be staring at the walls of Death Row soon enough," she returned. I gave a slight chuckle.

"Then it looks like I won't be the only one doing some Death Row time," I retorted. Her head shot up and she glared at me.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?!"

"What? You don't think I've missed all the times you've stared at me, do you?" She was a bit taken back by my words. Not in a bad way, but almost as if she didn't know how to respond.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose said, crossing her arms, closing her eyes and throwing her head into the air with a 'hmph'. I smirked and leaned myself over the small pink hedgehog who still sat on the couch. I had one arm on each side of her head, as my palms were placed flat onto the wall behind the couch. My face hovered above hers ever so slightly.

"Oh but you do Rose. I know you do. I can see the pink in your cheeks. Why, they're pinker than your fur." Her eyes still remained closed and her head held high. I don't think she even knew how close I was. "But you have committed a felony to my understanding, and I believe you should be punished for it." Her eyes suddenly popped open, her cheeks even redder. Rose then noticed how close I was, and she pressed herself against the back of the couch as hard as she could. I only leaned in closer. Her eyes grew even wider. I chuckled. "Relax Miss Rose, would I ever hurt you?"

"What're you gonna do to me?" She asked. The fear in her voice was almost real. Was this girl actually scared?

"Something that I save only for those who deserve such a cruel punishment. Those who violate the law multiple times with crimes as bad as murder, if not worse." Rose looked petrified. "I'm going… to… tickle you to death!" I jumped on her suddenly, running my hands up and down her sides. First she gasped, and then fits of giggles came from her. She tried to hold her sides and stop me, but it was no use. She just kept laughing.

"NO! Shadow! Please! Stop! No! You don't understand… how painful… this is!" She continued to laugh. I almost had to laugh with her she was so darn cute. "OW! Please Shadow!" She managed to squeak out in between giggle fits. I slowly let up. I had ended up in one corner of the couch with her back pressed against my chest. Rose sat in between my legs comfortably. I gently ran my hands up and down her sides as she calmed down. I started to rub her back a bit as she sighed. Then I worked to her shoulders, and back down her back, then back up her back. She sighed and occasionally almost moaned as I worked on her. I slid my hands down her side one last time before wrapping my arms around her waist. I pulled her close as she snuggled up to me.

"We should get you home Rose."

"Oh… yes. I suppose you're right," she said reluctantly. She stood up right away and started toward the door.

"May I walk you home?" She stopped in the doorway before leaving.

"No, that's ok. Thanks though. I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah." She gave me one more smile before walking out the door. That girl was a puzzle. One I was determined to piece together and understand.

_Amy's P.O.V._

A few more weeks went by after Shadow and I had our one-day fling. I guess that didn't mean much to him, since he hadn't talked about it or continued anymore of it since. It hurt more than I thought it would.

It was another Monday morning, and spring had finally rolled around. School was on its spring break, so I had nowhere to be in the early mornings. The spring weather brought a bit bigger crowd to see the fireworks since the fireworks were almost never canceled now and the weather wasn't so cold.

I was peacefully lying in my bed on this Monday morning. I was awake, but I didn't want to get up. I laid there happily enjoying the sounds of spring and the warm comfort my bed brought me. My eyes just began to slip shut to go into another sleep session, until-

DING DONG.

Someone at the door? At 8 am? You've gotta be kidding me… they can wait a few hours.

DING DONG. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Ugh! What is this person's problem? I'm on vacation! Leave me alone!

"Rose I know you're up." Shadow? I slowly got out of bed, not even realizing what I looked like. I definitely had a bad case of the morning look. I wandered over to the door and, sure enough, I opened the door to see Shadow on my front porch, fully dressed and ready to go for the day.

"Well hiya sleeping beauty. May I come in? I wanna show you something." I nodded slowly and stepped aside to let him in. We sat down at the kitchen table to talk.

"So what-yawwwwnnnnn-is this meaning of this?" Shadow slid me an envelope across the table. "You woke me up for a piece of paper?" He sighed.

"Just read the damn letter Rose."

"OK OK, Mr. Bossy." I pulled out the letter and got to work. "Dear Mr. Hedgehog… I am from….I saw your fireworks… host competition… international… you and your assistant… free hotel and airfare… OH MY GOD, IS THIS FOR REAL?!" I shot up in my chair and smiled brightly to Shadow.

"If by this, you mean that we've been invited to the International Fireworks Competition in New York, and we've been given a free hotel room and airfare, then yes. Yes it is," Shadow said with a smirk. I squealed and threw my arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. He laughed and hugged me too. "So, what do you think, 'assistant'? How's New York sound?" I smiled again brightly.

"Amazing. Oh Shadow, it sounds amazing!"

"Then this little town's firework team is New York bound."

* * *

BOOM. Surprise. Didn't see any of that coming, huh?

Almost to the end :(


	7. Chapter 7

So while I was writing this chapter, I realized this is going to be a tad bit longer than I thought… so there may be a few more chapters…

**Thank you to BlackPetals23 for catching my now corrected P.O.V. mistake :)**

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Amy's P.O.V._

We had finally reached summer vacation. I had graduated high school alongside my best friends. Sonic, on the other hand, did not graduate, and Trixie almost didn't. Sally stopped going to school. Rumor is she got pregnant. At least that's what I heard.

I continued to push down on the top of the suitcase, trying to cram everything into my suitcase. I tried to zip it again, but once again failed. Two arms wrapped around me and pushed the top down for me.

"Now try it." I zipped it up perfectly.

"Well thanks!" Wait a minute, who? "Shadow! How did you get into my house?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he said with a smile. I shook my head. He greeted me with a hug, which I returned, and a kiss on the cheek.

Now I know what the next question is going to be. Are you and Shadow dating? No. We're not. But do we act like it? You bet. Nothing major had happened since the events that took place in his house that morning in bed, but on the occasion we'll greet one another with a peck on the cheek or forehead, nothing too serious usually.

"Well are you ready for New York Miss Rose?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been counting down the days! I'm so excited!" He chuckled.

"Well I shipped all of our gear out there yesterday. It should be there tomorrow, then we have 3 days before the competition to plan everything out and maybe do a little sightseeing," Shadow said.

"Sounds like a plan. Well our plane leaves in a few hours, we probably should get going."

"Yep. C'mon. Grab your crap. Let's get on the road," he joked. I glared.

"I packed more than crap you know," I teased back. He shook his head at me and helped me put by bags into his trunk. We hopped into his truck and took off for the airport. Fortunately for our small town, we lived near a big town, about 20 minutes out actually. But I still wasn't a city girl, and by no means was Shadow a city boy. The airport was only about 25 minutes away, which proved for a nice short ride.

When we arrived, we paid for parking for the week and found a spot. From there, we had to take a shuttle to the airport terminal. I climbed on with my bags with Shadow's help. We sat down across from a squirrel and his wife, who was also a squirrel. The man started glaring at us right away. I looked up.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked. He humphed.

"Reckless kids. Dating as you please. Thinking you're ready to just take a vacation together somewhere, and sleep together, and have kids before marriage. It makes me sick." The wife smacked her husband.

"Jim! What is wrong with you?"

"No no, it's ok. I understand. But we're not dating," I said chuckling. Shadow just stayed out of it. The wife put down her magazine and looked closer at us.

"I know you…" I raised an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Yeah. You look really familiar," she said while squinting at me.

"Oh, well I'm Amy, and this is my work partner Shadow." Shadow waved a hand. The wife's face suddenly lit up.

"Jim! They're the firework kids!" He looked back over at the two of us.

"Oh yeah! You're those two going to the International Fireworks Competition from that small town. Wow. You must be headed to New York." We nodded. "Well good luck to you both. Represent us well." We chuckled and said thanks before getting off at our stop.

"Hey speaking of hotel rooms, we need to talk about that," Shadow said as we went to the Security Line for the terminal. We already had our boarding passes, as they were sent with the letter.

"Well I'm all ears."

"You get to sleep on the floor," he said, smirking.

"What?! Why?!"

"Cause I'm the boss. And it's a one bed hotel room," Shadow said as he continued to wear that devilish smirk.

"Aww, I don't get to cuddle with you? And share a bed with you? And snuggle up to you?" I said sarcastically as I leaned on his chest. Shadow wrapped his arms around me.

"Nope, cause you have cooties."

"Then my cooties are all over you now."

"No. Your cooties are all over my clothes. And clothes can be washed. However, I don't believe in sleeping with a shirt on, and if you did for some reason cuddle up to me like the needy little hedgehog you are, then my skin would be infected with your cooties, therefore poisoning me."

"Thanks for that explanation. Now which side of the bed do you want?" I asked, keeping my head on his chest.

"The middle," he said, starting to chuckle. I sighed.

"Whatever. I'm not sleeping on the floor." We arrived at the metal detectors at Security. I put my bags up onto the conveyor belt along with anything in my pockets, like my phone and keys, and my sunglasses. I took my shoes off last. Shadow did the same. Or so he thought.

The security agent waved me through the metal detector. I walked through with no problem. Shadow went next, setting off the beeping noise. The agent sighed and told him to walk through again. And again. And again. And again. But still the beeping noise sounded every time. I tried not to laugh as I grabbed his stuff from the conveyor belt. I put all my things back where they belonged and watched as they patted down Shadow. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He looked so flustered. Shadow finally passed Security and stormed over to me.

"I am never flying again."

"Then how are you getting home?"

"I am never flying again after this trip." I rolled my eyes and handed him his bag.

"I have to admit, you are a handful to travel with."

"Cute Rose. Grab your stuff, let's find our gate." We got the airport at the most perfect time. Our plane was about to board. As we walked up to our gate, we handed our boarding passes to the female gate agent.

"Row 6, seats A and B- hey! You're those two firework kids." Shadow looked at me and nodded.

"Yes ma'am, we are."

"Well good luck. We're all rooting for you here," she smiled and handed our passes back.

"Thanks ma'am," Shadow said. We walked together down the hall and into our plane. We found our seats together and put our bags into the storage unit above us. I sat down in the window while Shadow sat in the aisle. We only had two seats in our row. We both buckled our seatbelts and got ready for our two-hour flight into JFK airport in New York. I got comfy in my seat and sighed. "Don't tell me you're afraid of flying." I looked over at my sarcastic partner.

"No, I'm not, thank you very much. I just can get motion sickness, that's all."

"Uh huh, sure."

"Meanie," I retorted, crossing my arms and looking out the window as our plane began to dash down the runway toward the skies.

"That's the best you've got? I've heard much fowler things come from your mouth Rose." I turned and gawked at him.

"You have not! I do not swear like a sailor."

"Yes you do. I've heard it. All those times when you thought you were alone setting up the shows? Nope. I sit on the back patio and watch you."

"Well that makes you a liar, a spy, _and _a stalker," I replied. He chuckled.

"It's not stalking if the person likes being stared at." I glanced over at him.

"I never said I enjoyed it."

"I do," he said.

"You enjoy being stared at?"

"No, I enjoy staring at you." Shadow looked over at me.

"And why's that? So you can stalk me and track me?"

"No. It's because I enjoy looking at the beautiful things in life." I whipped my head around to look at him. "Or in your case, the most beautiful girl in life." I could feel my cheeks starting to darken. I smiled. Shadow leaned in closer. I felt his warm breath on my cheeks.

"Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"What're you…?"

"Rose, you're so funny."

"I am?"

"Mmmhhmm." Shadow nuzzled his nose against mine. "You're really cute too."

"I am?"

"Yep." He pecked my forehead and then sat back in his seat. I looked at him strangely.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh nothing Rose. Nothing at all." I gave him a weird look before returning to the view out the window.

About a half an hour later, I started to get tired, and decided to take a nap on Shadow's shoulder. I happily leaned over and linked my right arm with his left and closed my eyes. I began to slip into a peaceful sleep.

_I woke up in my bed one morning. The sun was streaming through my window. But I wasn't alone. Shadow was there. He was sitting at the edge of my bed, smiling at me. I guess we lived together?_

_"Do I snore?" I asked. My brain told me we were living together too. He chuckled at me._

_"Only a little." I chuckled back._

_"Come here." Shadow crawled back beside me and under the covers. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped arms around my waist. I snuggled closer and the two of us went back into a peaceful sleep._

_Shadow's P.O.V._

We were almost to New York. Rose was still happily asleep on me. She was smiling in her sleep. I guess she must be enjoying her dreams.

I wanted this girl. I wanted her more than I wanted to win the International Fireworks Competition. She was absolutely beautiful and so damn cute at the same time. So what's stopping me? I don't think she'd want to date. I think she's happy where we are. And don't get me wrong, I am too. But I still wanted more. I wanted to be able to call her my girlfriend instead of my partner. But our work setting was in the way too. It wouldn't be right to date while working together. A sudden yawn interrupted my thoughts.

"How long was I asleep?" Rose asked me. She still clung tightly to my arm and kept her head on my shoulder.

"Almost two hours. We're about to land." She nodded in return and sat up. Rose tried to stretch, but I when she pulled on her right arm, she found out she'd been hanging on me the whole time.

"Can I have my arm back?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope." She sighed.

"You can have the bed?" I grinned.

"Fine." I let her go and she happily stretched. Our plane came down to the ground. We waited until the fasten seatbelt sign was off before hopping up to get our bags. After grabbing our 'crap', we got off the plane and headed to the loading and unloading area to get a cab to the hotel, which actually proved less difficult than we thought.

"Where you two going today?"

"The Hotel at 145 East 39th Street," I replied. I smiled at me as the driver took off. I laced my fingers with Rose's. "Are you as excited as I am?"

"Nope. Even more." I gave her a chuckle and leaned over to peck her cheek as we continued on the route to the hotel.

* * *

Ironically enough, this was written on an airplane.


	8. Chapter 8

I am determined to finish this by the end of the month!

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Shadow's P.O.V._

The cab driver finally threw us out at the hotel. I paid him before helping Rose with her bags. I set them on the curb after grabbing them from the trunk of the cab. She got her stuff together and we walked into the hotel to check in. We walked to the front desk together.

"Hi, we need to check in," I told the chipmunk behind the desk. She looked up and smiled.

"Alright. Can I get the last name?"

"Well we have reservations through the International Fireworks Competition. How should we check in?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Actually, you're the first contestant I've had to check in, though I think about half of them are here. Lemme call the manager." She leaned over and picked up the phone on her desk. After dialing some numbers, she had a short conversation with someone on the other line.

While she was talking, I looked around the lobby. Rose was busy texting- typical teenager- and there was another family sitting in the breakfast bar having a coffee. The mom was a purple bunny with curly blonde hair and green eyes. She looked to have a police uniform on, which would mean she worked the night shift due to the coffee at 9:30 at night.

The little girl next to her, who was probably her daughter, was a blue bunny with purple eyes and the same curly blonde hair as her mom. She looked like she was eating a donut and some juice. She couldn't have been more than 7 years old.

"Isn't she cute?" I looked over to Amy, who was also watching the little bunny.

"Yeah. You want kids huh?" I asked Rose. She nodded.

"Yeah, maybe one or two. But it depends on my husband's opinion too. I want him to want kids too." I nodded. "Do you want kids?" I chuckled.

"I'm not sure. I guess I feel the same way. If my wife wants kids, then sure. Whatever makes her happy."

"This future wife of yours sure sounds spoiled," she retorted. I laughed.

"I'm sure. And this future husband of yours sounds lucky."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. And you'd make a great mom some day Rose," I replied, leaning on the counter. She smiled.

"Thanks Shadow. I think you'd be a great dad too."

"Thanks," I replied. We turned back to the lady behind the desk who just got off the phone.

"The manager will be down in a few to check you guys in," she said. We nodded. "So how long have you two been married?" Our heads both shot up at her.

"How long have- WHAT?" I asked.

"We're not married," Rose said in a rather confused tone.

"Oh I'm so sorry. How long have you two been dating?" Rose sighed.

"We're not dating either," I explained. "We're work partners." She chuckled.

"No. Stop lying to me. You two just look like you're dating. You act like it too."

"Well we-"

"Is there a problem here?" The manager interrupted Rose before she could finish. I turned to the manager.

"We have reservations through the International Fireworks Competition. They might be under Shadow Hedgehog," I explained. The desk lady looked to Amy and back at me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog…hmmm," she continued to lean back in her chair and smirk as her manager worked at the computer.

"Well it looks like they only reserved a one bed room. Is that ok with you two?" We both nodded to which the desk clerk chuckled.

"We'll work it out," I joked as I wrapped an arm around Rose, who also smiled. "Besides, she likes to sleep on the floor, huh Rose?" She backed away right away.

"Whoa whoa, who said I was on the floor?"

"Me, so it's official," I replied.

"You're in room 701, top floor. You'll have a nice view. There's a pool and gym down around the corner there for your accessibility and our convenience store is open 20 hours daily, from 6 am to 2 am. Enjoy your stay," the manager handed over our room keys to me and smiled.

"Yes, _enjoy _your stay," the clerk said. I glared her down as she chuckled. We grabbed our bags and headed to the elevator. I went to press the button, but I was stopped.

"No! I wanna press it!" Rose yelled. I turned to her.

"Really?" She ran over and pressed the button. She looked at me and smiled widely.

"Yes." The elevator opened and we walked in, dragging our stuff behind us. We pressed floor 14 and the doors began to close.

"Wait!" I held my arm out and stopped the doors. The purple bunny came running with her daughter. She walked into the elevator with us. I moved my arm. "Thank you so much sir."

"No problem. Which floor?"

"Oh, 10, thanks," the mother said.

"I wanted to press the button!" the blue rabbit whined. Her mother silently scolded her. I stopped.

"Do you want to? Go ahead," I stepped aside for the little girl to press the button. She beamed with glee. She ran over and pressed them. The doors didn't close right away though. She gasped.

"The doors won't close! We must press more buttons!"

"No, Honey!" Too late. The little bunny pressed all 14 floors. The doors then closed. I sighed as Rose tried not to laugh.

"It's ok mommy! I did it!"

"Yes you did Honey. I'm so sorry to the both of you." Rose laughed.

"Oh it's ok! Don't worry about it," she said smiling. She stuck a hand out. "I'm Amy Rose, and this is my partner Shadow Hedgehog." The bunny shook both our hands and smiled.

"I'm Sasha. Sasha Roadstar, and this is my daughter, Honey. Say hi!" Honey blushed and quietly waved. "Now why do the both of you look so familiar?" The elevator doors opened on floor two before closing again.

"We're IFC participants. We got invited to compete this year," I explained. Sasha smiled.

"Wow, congrats! That's great, especially at such a young age. I'm a police officer for the event. They brought me on recently. And I have a friend who's going to watch Honey for me at the event." There went floor three. "You like the fireworks huh?" The little bunny nodded. "Well these two hedgehogs create those. They have a show where they're from, where hundreds came to see them show fireworks. That's cool, huh?" Honey beamed happily.

"That's really cool! Are you famous too?" I looked over at Amy as floor four went by.

"Well we came from a small town where not many people live. I shoot the fireworks off from my backyard since my dad started it as a town tradition. And my mom helped him with the fireworks, like Amy helps me." She smiled and nodded.

"Where are you from, if you don't mind my asking?"

"We're from a little town in Kansas called Cottonvine. Not many people still live there," I replied. The doors opened and closed on floor five.

"Wow! Small world. I know someone from the town. One of my partners grew up there and has a sister who still lives in town with her mom and dad. Oh, what was her name? Tracy? No… Tillie? No… Trixie! Trixie Vinnet! I think she just finished high school." My mouth hung open for a minute. There went floor six.

"Oh, uh, yeah. We know Trixie. I just finished high school with her actually. We took a few classes together. Do you know if Trixie's sister is on duty at the International Fireworks Competition?" Rose asked. Sasha thought for a minute as Honey played with the mirror on the wall. Floor seven just passed us.

"I don't think she is. Maybe you'd like me to pass a message along to her?"

"Oh, that's ok. We don't exactly see eye to eye," Rose said with a light chuckle.

"Oh ok. I see. Her sister is a bit of a complainer." There went floor eight. "She's sweet, but whiny. And she talks about Trixie tons. Something about that she's the most popular gal at the school and has the best voice and such." Floor eight went by.

"Oh, I guess that's right. I mean, everyone knew her in town and she was… pretty and had a nice voice. We didn't really talk though. A lot of people liked her though."

"Ah I see. Did you know her Shadow?" Oh I am so playing dumb.

"Trixie. Trixie Vinnet. The name doesn't ring a bell. Can you describe her?"

"Well I've only seen a few pictures of her, but I remember her as a mint green hedgehog with sandy blonde hair. She had purple eyes and always wore bright pink lipstick," Sasha described. The doors to floor nine opened and closed.

"Oh I think I've seen her around town once or twice. She said she was moving to California for college. Apparently her dad's paying."

"Ah I see. And every time her sister is on the phone with Trixie, she's always trying to get Trixie to cheer up over some recent breakup. From what I heard, the guy was a total asshole, but she still dumped him, even though I guess he was 'super hot'. I never did see any pictures." The doors to floor ten opened. "Well, here's our floor! It was nice meeting you two. See you on Saturday, and good luck!"

"Goodbye!" Honey said as we waved and the doors closed. I looked at Amy.

"Am I really super hot?"

"No, but you are a complete asshole," she said smiling. I flicked her ear. "Ow! You twit." She went to swing at me but I caught her wrist.

"Ah ah ah, be nice now Miss Rose. Maybe I'll change my mind about the floor." Holding her wrists in one hand, I pinned her to the wall of the elevator. My other hand leaned on the wall. "Déjà vu?" She smirked.

"Not quite." Rose dove in for a kiss, which I happily returned. We continued to make out as the floors went by; thankfully none of them had people waiting to board. I let my hands now trace lines up and down her sides as she wrapped her arms around my neck and yanked me against her mouth even closer. I broke off and starting placing butterfly kisses. "Now it's déjà vu." I backed up and chuckled, licking my lips in the process. This doesn't go unnoticed by Amy, who also licked her lips. Our elevator stopped on our floor, so we grabbed our stuff and headed to our room.

We were just down the hall from the elevator. I slid the cardkey into the door's lock and opened the door for Rose, who took her bags and went squealing in. She dropped her stuff, which I almost tripped over, right in the way and jumped, excuse me, face-planted, onto the bed. I set my stuff down too. The hotel room was nice for New York. It had a small kitchenette, a TV, a small balcony overlooking some of the city, the one big bathroom, and a rather comfy looking bed. I grinned and slowly laid on top of her, which produced a squeal.

"Wow, you were right Rose, these beds are comfy!"

"Hmmho! Humm afful!" Her face was smashed into the bed.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." She popped her head up.

"Shadow! You asshole!"

"Oh. I liked it when your face was smashed into the bed better," I said as I slowly got up. She sighed heavily and sat up.

"Jerk."

"Whatever. Go get ready for bed, or the floor, or whatever. I'm tired," I said while yawning. She sighed again and dragged her bag into the bathroom. I changed into a different pair of shorts and left my shirt off for now. I hopped into the bed and pulled the covers up, making sure to find the perfect temperature.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door popped open, and Rose walked out wearing sweats and a tank top. She set her bag down and started to use it as a pillow on the floor. I laughed.

"You didn't actually think I was going to make you sleep on the floor, did you?" The rustling noise on the floor stopped.

"Well not anymore."

"Would you get up here?" I could see her silhouette stand up and walk towards me. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm here."

"No you're not. 'Here' is defined as being comfy in bed. You are not here. Now move it." She huffed, but didn't move. "C'mon. Come here." I sat up and opened my arms to her. I could tell she caught sight of my bare chest, not that she cared. I caught her staring more than once. "Ames, just get over here."

"Answer me this."

"Alright?" Oh lord…

"What am *yawn* I to you?" Ohhhh, I knew this question was coming.

"I wish I could say a girlfriend. But as it is right now that's not applicable, so a partner." She nodded and crawled over next to me. She snuggled in under the blankets and gave a contented sigh. I wrapped an arm around her waist. "Goodnight Rose." I pecked her head.

"Goodnight Shadow." She pecked my cheek. We fell asleep in a warm silence.

* * *

Hey! I was waiting for Sasha to make her cameo.

No, Cottonvine is not a real place in Kansas. It's where Shadow and Amy are from right now though.


	9. Chapter 9

I literally am so eager to get to the end of this story because I want to type the ending so badly. It's that good.

And no, **this isn't linked to any of my other stories. With the exception of a few Easter Eggs ;)**

I was a little inspired by Disney's Robin Hood in some parts here :)

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Amy's P.O.V._

I opened my eyes to the light streaming into our room. I shielded my eyes and sat up. That's when I realized Shadow wasn't there. The bed definitely felt colder. He probably went to the gym to work out.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. 7 am? I don't think so. Back to sleep for me.

_I was in some sort of amusement park. Shadow was sitting next to me, and it looked like Rouge and some echidna were also together. I think it was Knuckles. Fireworks shot off into the sky, and music started up._

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are,_

_Anything your heart desires,_

_Will come to you._

_I smiled up at Shadow._

_"It's pretty, isn't it?" He nodded._

_"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you, Rose." I blushed and giggled._

_"You're too sweet, Shadow."_

_If your heart is in your dream,_

_No request is too extreme,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_As dreamers do._

_I sighed with content._

_"It seems like a miracle if you could just wish something and it would happen, right Shaddie?" He nodded._

_"Yeah."_

_Fate is kind,_

_She brings to those to love,_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing._

_I noticed a shooting star fly across the sky._

_"Shadow! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" I closed my eyes and wished._

_"I wish you would be mine," Shadow said. I blushed and looked up at him. I smiled._

_"Wish granted." And I reached up to kiss him._

_Like a bolt out of the blue,_

_Fate steps in and sees you through,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true._

I shot up in bed. What a weird dream.

"Ames?" I looked over at the kitchenette. Shadow was standing there lacking a goddamn shirt. Not that I was complaining, but it was kinda hard to keep my eyes locked with his…

"Yeah?" He came over and sat by me.

"Are you ok? You look kinda flustered."

"Oh, yeah. I'm ok. Just a weird dream," I said with a smile. He smiled back and stood back up.

"Breakfast is on your nightstand. I was hoping you weren't a picky eater. But I can't really see you eating much anyway, which is something that is getting fixed." I turned to my left. There was a tray with a glass of orange juice and a waffle with syrup coating it.

"Thanks," I said strangely. Shadow was never _this _sweet on me…

"I know you don't eat Rose. I can tell."

"Sorry, I try to watch my weight."

"You'll start eating again. I'll make sure," Shadow said, busy stirring a cup of coffee.

"How will you know when I go off to college? I won't see you as much."

"You and I both know you decided not to attend college. You already know enough to be a pyro technician, which is what you want to be. Besides," Shadow turned to face me, "I wouldn't let you leave." He smiled at me before finishing his coffee and walking into the bathroom. I sat in bed with my mouth hanging open. What was with this guy? I sighed and picked up the plate with the waffle on it and started eating, occasionally taking sips of the orange juice. Once I finished, I climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. I walked into the bathroom- bad idea. Shadow was standing there in his boxers.

"Shadow, for God's sake, put some clothes on."

"What? You don't like the view?" He continued to brush his teeth while leaning over the sink. Oh I didn't like the view, I loved it. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind him and pressed my cheek to his shoulder. He knew I was there, but continued to brush his teeth. He spit into the sink and rinsed. "You know, I can't put clothes on with you hanging on me like the little leech you are." I let go and scoffed.

"Fine. I think I'll just go pout over here then," I said as I stormed off and laid face first on the bed. Shadow threw his jeans on and a shirt.

"Awww, is someone having a meltdown? Does someone need a hug?" I rolled over and nodded while pouting and whimpering. "Well too bad. Get up. There are things to be seen and places to be explored." I slowly and sadly got off the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. I sighed as I walked past him. Shadow stopped, grabbed my waist and kissed me for just a few seconds before backing off. "There. Now go get ready!" I chuckled and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. I picked out a red spaghetti strap top and a pair of jeans with paint splatters on them for today. I popped my black converse on and, after brushing my teeth and such, exited the bathroom and grabbed my purse.

"So where are we going today?"

"It's a surprise. I'm not gonna tell you." I huffed again as we walked through the door into the hotel hallway. We waited for the elevator and hopped in once it arrived. Shadow pressed the ground floor and we started our descent. The elevator dinged loudly and let us out onto the lobby floor. We walked out onto the sidewalk and Shadow hailed a cab. He ushered me inside before climbing in himself. He whispered to the driver where to go, and the driver nodded and took off. I turned to this mysterious hedgehog.

"Gonna tell me now?"

"In your dreams," he huffed. I sighed and looked out the window. People crowded the sidewalks everywhere. Stores lined every inch of every block. Delicious smells flowed in through the open cab window every time we passed a café. We continued down the road until the cab driver stopped at a street corner. Shadow paid the cabbie and got out. He opened the door for me and helped me out of the cab. I nodded and thanked him. Shadow didn't let go of my hand as I looked up to our surroundings. We were in Central Park and it was beautiful. The lake was shimmering, and the grass was the most amazing shade of green. "I take it you wouldn't mind going for a walk?" I smiled brightly.

"Shadow, it's beautiful here." He smiled and squeezed my hand. We started to walk together down the path slowly, enjoying one another's company. Shadow led me down to a bench in front of the lake. I sat down next to him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his embrace, keeping my eyes on the lake. I sighed in content and closed my eyes. Maybe this would be a good time to take a small nap…

A tap on my leg woke me from my thoughts. I blinked open my eyes and sat up. I looked down and there was a little girl bunny standing in front of me. She was no older than 8. She was pink with curly red hair and a blue summer dress. I smiled.

"Hello," I said calmly. She looked down.

"Hi," the little girl said.

"What's your name?"

"Marie."

"Well I'm Amy, and this is Shadow. What are you doing out here?" I eagerly leaned forward to listen to the little girl.

"My mama said I could go play with the other kids while she walked with Stephan, but those kids don't like me." I frowned. I pulled the bunny up and sat her next to me on the bench. Shadow pretended not to pay attention, but I knew he was listening.

"Oh, well why don't they like you?" I asked slowly. The girl shrugged.

"I don't know. They said I'm too little to play." I looked over at the kids on the hill. Most of them were boys, but there were a few girls too. They were playing hide-n-go seek; it looked like they were on teams too.

"Too little? How silly. I bet you're really good at hide-n-seek. You're small enough to fit in small places, so no one could find you and your team would win." The little girl seemed delighted by this new piece of information.

"You're right!" She hopped off the bench and ran toward the kids. I chuckled as I watched her explain and the other kids nodded. I turned back to the lake.

"Well done Miss Problem-Solver," Shadow said with a light hint of humor in his voice. I shook my head.

"Thanks, Sarcastic Shadow." He chuckled.

"Don't tell me this is my new name in your contacts."

"You know, I think it fits you well," I said, pulling my phone out.

"I think I could put something else… like Seductive Shadow, or maybe Sexy Shadow," He said smirking. I punched his arm.

"Whatever jerk. I like my phone to speak truths."

"Ouch Rose. Ouch." I grinned and pecked his lips as an apology, one he seemed to accept. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. 4 kids appeared in front of us, including Marie. The other three were all hedgehogs, all about 10 years of age. There was a green boy, a purple girl, and a blue girl.

"Hi," the boy said. "I'm Jake. This is Gina," he gestured to the purple one, "and this is Tiffany," he waved to the blue one. I smiled.

"Hi. I'm Amy and this is Shadow." Shadow grinned and waved.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tiffany asked. I blushed and answered.

"No."

"Is he your husband?" Gina asked. I blushed even more and chuckled.

"I'm her work partner. We launch fireworks together," Shadow explained. The children smiled.

"Wow, really? Are you guys gonna be in that competition in two days?" Jake asked. I nodded with Shadow.

"Are you going to get married?" Marie asked. I laughed. I was about to answer before being interrupted.

"Not yet," Shadow said with a wink. "Maybe some day we might be." I smiled. The three girls smiled widely, but Jake didn't look amused.

"I think you're lying. I saw you kiss him, I bet you are together!" Jake yelled. I blushed.

"Nope. Just work partners," Shadow confirmed. Jake sighed and walked off. The three girls waved goodbye and went on their way. I sighed and leaned back into Shadow's touch. The rest of the day was spent in the park, as I drifted in and out of sleep as did Shadow. When I awoke again it was getting dark. I shook Shadow.

"Hey, let's get going. It's getting dark." He yawned and nodded.

"Well of course my dear. What sounds good for dinner? I'm thinking something quick since I'd rather go back to sleep." Whoa, back it up. Dear? Did he call me dear?

"Yeah, sounds good." He took my hand in his and we walked back to the streets to search for something quick. We opted for a sandwich shop on the corner and both picked out something to go. We hailed a cab back to the hotel room after grabbing dinner. The cabbie took us back to our hotel and Shadow thanked and paid the man. Shadow grabbed his card key as we starting walking toward the elevators. We hopped in and in no time we were back in out room.

"Hey, I'm pretty tired, I think I'm going to crash," Shadow said. I nodded.

"I am too. Thank you for the lovely time," I said, pecking his cheek. He smirked and kissed my lips lightly.

"Consider it a first date, and you're welcome," he said, stepping past me to get ready for bed. I let my fingers linger over my lips before grinning widely and plopping down on the bed, lost in thought.

* * *

2 chapters to go! D:


End file.
